Botanical commercial classification Ilex glabra/Inkberry Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Gold Minexe2x80x99.
The new variety of the present invention is a distinctive variegated sport of Ilex glabra xe2x80x98Shamrockxe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States). Holly plants at this species sometimes are known as Inkberry.
A single plant of the new variety was discovered while growing in a block of Ilex glabra xe2x80x98Shamrockxe2x80x99 plants in a cultivated area of my nursery at Ridgely, N.J. The new variety is believed to be a spontaneous mutation of unknown causation. I was attracted to the new variety in view of its distinctive combination of characteristics. Had the new variety not been discovered and preserved by me it would have been lost to mankind.
It was formed that the new variety of the present invention exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) when exposed to full sun the foliage is dark glossy green with irregular bright golden yellow variegation at the margin,
(b) exhibits a slow to moderate growth habit,
(c) forms dioecious female flowers,
(d) assumes a smaller overall size than the parent xe2x80x98Shamrockxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States), and
(e) displays good hardiness in U.S.D.A. Hardiness Zone No. 6a. 
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its xe2x80x98Shamrockxe2x80x99 parent in view of its smaller stature and distinctive variegated foliage. For instance, a five year-old plant of the new variety has been observed to commonly assume a height of only approximately 25 inches and a width of only approximately 18 inches. The mature height of the new variety is unknown; however, a mature height of only approximately 3 to 4 feet is anticipated in view of observations to date.
The new variety of the present invention well meets the needs of a the horticultural industry and can be grown in full sun to provide distinctive ornamentation. For instance, it can be grown as a colorful low hedge or as a specimen plant in the landscape.
The varying leaf coloration described herein is believed to be due to the chimeric nature of the leaf tissue. Layers of tissue containing varying amounts of pigments as well as different pigments are believed to overlay each other thereby creating the visual image of a patchwork of areas of subtly different colors.
The new variety of the present invention has been asexually reproduced by the use of terminal semi-hardwood cuttings taken in June and July at Ridgely, Md. and at West Grove, Pa. It has been demonstrated that the unique combination of characteristics is firmly fixed and is transmitted to successive generations following such asexual propagation. Even when cuttings are taken from less variegated branches that are grown in the shade, the offspring will continue to exhibit strong variegation when grown in full sunshine.
The new variety has been named xe2x80x98Gold Minexe2x80x99.